Amis depuis longtemps
by janiram
Summary: Sark et Sydney partent en mission ensemble en Italie. Vaughn n’aime pas ça.
1. PERUGIA, UMBRIA, ITALIE

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien meme pas cette histoire c'est la traduction de l'histoire Long Time Friends de Druzilla.**

**Chapitre 1:**

_SD-6 :_

Syd marchait vers la salle de briefing. Elle n'avait pas vu ou avait reçu des nouvelles d'Andy depuis des mois. Ça l'inquiétait, et s'il a été blessé ou ... ou mort ?  
Elle était dans des pensées profondes quand on l'a tiré soudainement dans une pièce vide.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et quelqu'un l'embrassait.

Elle manie gauchement pour l'interrupteur de la lumière. Pourquoi ne pourrait pas Marshall avoir créer quelque chose comme le 'clappe', mais mieux et technologiquement plus récent. Elle a atteint la lumière et quelques pas plus loin se tient Andy, souriant d'un air satisfait comme d'habitude.

« Andy ? Que fais-tu ici ? Si Sloane découvre, il te tuera. » Syd lui dit, en l'étreignant. « Attend. Comment est tu entrés ici ? » Andy marche juste devant elle et souri.

Dans la salle de briefing, il y avait déjà Dixon, son père, Marshall et Sloane. Elle et Andy s'asseyent côte à côte. Jack tue des poignards de ses yeux à Andy c'est-à-dire. « M. Sark »

_Il y a 4 mois :_

Avant que Syd ne soit partie pour Paris, elle a tiré son père dans une pièce vide. Il met le brouilleur, mais pourquoi ça n'a aucun rapport avec la C.I.A. Mais hé, s'il le veut, ok.

« Papa, M. Sark est Andy. Tu te Souviens ? En Irlande. Angel, Willow et Andy ? Dis-moi que tu te souviens. » Syd a regardé son père, espérant qu'il se rappellerait d'une époque plus simple au moins pour elle.

« Ouais, je me souviens. Fauteur de troubles. » Le stylo brouilleur s'était arrêté juste avant que Jack n'ai dit 'fauteur de troubles'.

_Retour au present :_

C'était le fauteur de troubles, bien. C'était son ami d'enfance perdu depuis longtemps.

Jack ne l'a pas aimé.

Il n'a jamais fait.

Marshall était babillard d'un certain documentaire a propos de crocodiles sur le canal découverte.

Il était toujours babillard.

Alors Sloane lui envoie un mauvais regard et Marshall se tait.

« Je serai calme maintenant. Mais vraiment c'était... » Marshall commence de nouveau avant de voir comment Jack et Sloane étaient irritaient par lui. « Je me tairai. » Marshall leur dit.

**Alors le chapitre suivant vous interesses donc laissez un commentaire !**


	2. Les simpsons doublés en italien

**Voila la suite !**

_Dans le dernier chapitre:_

_« Je serai calme maintenant. Mais vraiment c'était... » Marshall commence de nouveau avant de voir comment Jack et Sloane étaient irrités par lui. « Je me tairai. » Marshall leur a dit._

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 :**

Andy a un regard amusé dans ses yeux quand Syd le regarde, mais aussitôt qu'elle regarde loin il couvre n'importe quelle émotion de ses yeux bleus.

Leur mission est a Perugia, en Umbria, en Italie. Leur couverture, des amis de longue date. Ça n'allait pas être dur. Evidemment, un acteur populaire italien a possédé un vase avec des plans de Rambaldi cachées dans les motifs. Il le garde dans sa villa à l'extérieur de Perugia. Mais cet acteur était extrêmement paranoïaque.

Ainsi, ça n'allait pas être facile d'entrer.

_L'entrepôt :_

« Quoi ?! Est-ce que Sloane est fou ? » Vaughn demande à Syd, qui a juste été debout là.

« Non. Bien, pas a propos d'Andy. Il est mon ami. Quelle est ma contre mission ? » Syd demande à Vaughn, tapant du pied sur le sol.

Il renonce à se disputer, « Prenez des photos de tous les côtés du vase. Sark ? » Vaughn demande de nouveau.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » Syd a demandé, tandis que des mains ont encerclé son abdomen et un menton a été mis sur son épaule. « Agent Vaughn, vous ne seriez pas jaloux, n'est ce pas ?" Andy, portant son petit sourire satisfait constant, a demandé à l'agent choqué.

« Non. Je ne pense pas juste que vous êtes une personne digne de confiance. » Vaughn a dit a Andy, mais ses yeux ont dit une histoire complètement différente, ils ont dit qu'il était extrêmement jaloux.

« Andy ? Que fais-tu ici ? M'as tu suivi ? » Syd lui a demandé. Il était un vieil ami mais a part ça il pourrait le dire à Sloane et ensuite elle serait dans une merde profonde.

En plus, il avait travaillé avec sa mère et ce n'était pas une personne en qui vous auriez facilement confiance.

« Syd, que fait-il ici ? » Vaughn a demandé à son agent, « Etes vous folle ? »

« Non. Il savait probablement déjà ... et il ne l'a pas dit a Sloane, je pense. As-tu ? » Syd a demandé, c'était trop.

« Syd, nous devrions y aller ou nous manquerons notre avion pour l'Italie. » Andy dit à Syd.

« Au revoir, Vaughn. » Syd a dit a Vaughn, en s'éloignant de l'agent de la C.I.A. choqué.

_Perugia, Umbria, Italie :_

« C'est super !! C'est juste super !! » Syd a hurlé après avoir raccroché au nez de quelqu'un, probablement son père ou Vaughn.

Sark est assis sur le lit qu'ils ont partagé. Il y avait eu une confusion par rapport aux lits.

Mais c'était bien, Ils étaient de vieux amis. Ils pourraient le faire, hein ?

« Quoi ? » Andy a demandé, comme Syd s'est effondrée sur le sofa face à la télé, qui montrait les simpsons avec le doublage en italien.

« Bien, je ferais la même chose. Ils pensent que la seule façon d'entrer dans cette villa est d'y être invitée. Autre chose est trop risqué. Donc, nous serons coincé ici pendant une semaine et nous établirons comme des touristes. J'ai juste voulu le finir et aller à la maison pour traîner avec Will et Fran. Aucune offense. » Elle a éteint la TV, les Simpsons été fini pour le moment.

« C'est rien. » Andy lui dit, mais pendant un bref moment on voit la douleur dans ses yeux mais c'est mis derrière le masque qu'il portait toujours .

Sauf avec Sydney, parfois.

* * *

**Alors un commentaire ?**


	3. UNE BAIGNADE ?

**Le chapitre suivant est arrivé !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_3 jours PLUS TARD :_

« Tu veux sortir ? » Andy a demandé à Syd, après qu'ils soient revenus du dîner.

« Bien sûr. Mais nous ferions mieux de ne pas exagérer. Nous allons à cette villa demain. Je reviens tout de suite. » Syd lui a dit, comme elle a pris un haut et des jeans taille basse noirs.

_CINQ MINUTES PLUS TARD :_

« Syd !! Est tu bientôt prêtes ? » Andy n'était pas très bon à attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Un moment plus tard, Syd est apparu de la salle de bains.

Elle avait frisé ses cheveux et portait une quantité suffisante de maquillage sur son visage.

« Tu est prêt ? » Syd a demandé à Andy bâillant, « Bien, ferme ta bouche, Andrew Sark. » Elle a sourit, en marchant devant lui.

Il le fait et la suit a la porte.

_4h00; LE HALL D'HÔTEL :_

Syd et Andy ont marché a l'intérieur. Syd tenait une de ses chaussures à hauts talons et Andy s'est effondrée sur un siège dans le hall.

« C'était amusant. » Syd lui a dit, elle n'était pas encore fatiguée et avait eu un peu trop de vin, « je pense que je vais me baigner. Tu veux me joindre ? » Elle a demandé, souriant d'un air satisfait en le tirant du siège.

« Peut-être. Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tard pour une baignade ? Peut-être, je serai juste assis sur une de ces choses appelaient un banc. » Andy a dit a Syd, comme elle s'est dirigée vers leur chambre.

Dix à quinze minutes plus tard Syd a plongé dans la piscine intérieur. Elle a nagé pour un bon moment puis est sortie du bassin.

Elle portait un bikini rouge et noir étriqué. Andy lui a remis une serviette d'hôtel couleur pêche. Elle s'est séchée très lentement. Comme si elle était au ralenti ou quelque chose.

Andy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être hypnotisé.

Ils ont été réveillés de la scène au ralenti quand le portable de Syd a sonné.

Elle n'est jamais allée n'importe où sans ce portable.

« Salut ? » Syd a demandé dans son portable.

**Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Suspense ! Laissez un commentaire et dites moi, qui pensez vous est a l'autre bout du fil ?**


	4. Un appel telephonique

**Voila, l'avant dernier chapitre !**

**Chapitre 4 :**

« Salut ? » Syd a demandé en repondant à son portable.

« C'est moi, Vaughn... Que faites-vous debout a une heure si tardive ? » Il a demandé à Syd.

« Bien, que faites-vous a m'appelle a une heure si tardive ? » Syd a demandé à son agent de liaison, Andy se glissait derrière Syd, pliée essayant d'emporter son portable d'elle.

Vaughn a juste purifié sa gorge.

« Que faites-vous ? » Il a demandé de nouveau, évitant la question.

« Bien, je me baigne, Ou j'étais… » Vaughn a entendu Syd crier ' HÉ!!'

« Salut, M. Vaughn. Qu'avons nous fais pour avoir la douleur de recevoir votre appel ? » Andy a demandé d'une voix très professionnelle, mais était loin d'être sérieux d'où Syd a été debout, par espièglerie boudant.

« M. Sark, que faites-vous là ? » Vaughn a demandé, irrité et jaloux.

« Oh, bien. Mme Bristow est juste en train de me torturer ... en s'épongeant si lentement que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'observer ... dans un bikini très étriqué... » Vaughn entend maintenant comme si le portable avait été posé ou quelque chose.

Beaucoup de bruits de fond.

C'était probablement parce que Syd avait poussé Andy dans le bassin et qu'il l'a entraînée avec lui.

Mais Vaughn ne l'a pas su.

Sur le bord du bassin, Vaughn demandait a l'autre bout du portable, « Salut ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Sydney ? »

- - - - - - - -

_Le matin suivant : chambre d'Andy et Syd_

TOC ! TOC !

« Mme Valmont ? Il y a un appelle téléphonique pour vous. » Son pseudonyme; Sheena Valmont.

« Dites leur que je les rappellerai plus tard! » Syd répond au garçon d'étage, comme sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller.

« C'est votre portable. Il a été trouvé près de la piscine et il y a un certain Michaël au téléphone. Il dit que c'est urgent. Vous ne voulez pas au moins ... » Le garçon d'étage a dit a travers la porte, quand Andy est venu à la porte et a pris le portable.

« Merci ! » Il a dit au garçon, lui a donné un pourboire et a fermé la porte.

« Qui était à la porte, Andy ? » Syd a demi endormie a demandé, avec sa tête sous l'oreiller.

« Un garçon d'étage. Il a ramené ton portable. Il l'a trouvé près de la piscine. » Il a rendu son portable à Syd, « Tu devrais probablement appeler M. Vaughn. Il pourrait être un peu inquiet et jaloux. » Andy a dit a Syd, qui était toujours a demi endormie.

**Donc c'était Vaughn a l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette histoire ?**


	5. Villa le mura

**Voila c'est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Hé, Vaughn... C'était probablement parce que le téléphone est tombé sur une chaise près du bassin... Non, ce n'est pas d'habitude là... Andy l'a déplacé là ... parce qu'il n'était pas intéressé par se baigner mais finalement je l'ai poussé dans le bassin et donc l'omission du téléphone dit... Autre chose ?... Nous allons là à quatre heure aujourd'hui... Quelqu'un qu'Andy connaît nous a obtenus a l'intérieur... je dois y aller... AU REVOIR !! » Syd raccroche, Andy était retourné au lit.

« Andy, réveille-toi !! C'est une heure et demi passé et nous devons nous habiller, prendre le petit déjeuner et arriver à la Villa. Maintenant où est la personne que chacun aime détester ? » Syd a demandé, comme elle a traîné Andy du lit.

« Il est fatigué et souhaite être laissé seul. » Andy lui dit, en retournant au lit.

_2 heures 30 :_

Elle avait finalement obtenu Andy du lit et dans la douche.

Maintenant, ils sont prêts à partir.

Ils éteignent les lumières et ferment la porte à la chambre.

Alors ils étaient en route pour la Villa le mura.

**FIN**

**Bon le chapitre est plutot court mais laissez quand même un commentaire.**


End file.
